A Moment in Time
by ADeliciousAmbiguity
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet and become friends through an extraordinary quirk in time - when they are only children. What's their connection?


The first time I met Jasper – I was 8 years old.

I was lonely, my father was working the night shift at Fork's police station, and the babysitter was all too apathetically ignoring me in favor of talking to her boyfriend on the phone, and I'd wondered into the backyard.

I was sitting quietly on the back porch – gazing into the forest behind the house – wishing desperately for a friend.

A strange tingle overtook my body, starting in my heart and spreading outward, and within seconds my vision was blurry and I was suddenly gazing at a very different forest.

I was strangely unafraid – merely curious as I took in my surroundings. It was mid-afternoon here – the sky was the lightest blue, and not a single cloud marred its beauty. The temperature was quite warm and I could just make out a small house in the distance.

Deciding to head toward it, I turned on my heel and promptly fell over an exposed root.

The impact of my fall took me down onto my hands and knees and scraped my palms.

It hurt. Badly. I couldn't help but cry a little. Not loud wracking sobs, but quiet whimpers and steadily falling tear drops.

Footsteps crunched the undergrowth headed in my direction, and I felt an instinctive fear of discovery. After all – wasn't this just like my fairy tales? Nothing good happened to those lost little girls...

A blond boy came into my field of vision, and he stopped short when he saw me, but only momentarily. Soon he was kneeling in front of me and I gazed at him in wonder.

He was the prettiest boy I'd ever seen.

Blond ringlets framed a teenaged face that sported the brightest blue eyes Bella had ever seen.

"Are ya all right, darlin'?" He asked with a deep southern accent.

My tears cut off, immediately. And I was strangely comforted by his presence.

His voice was warm, and even though it was the first time I'd ever heard an accent like his, it sounded friendly.

"Uh huh. I just scratched my hands." I held them out to him, a little helplessly - showcasing the red, scratched palms.

"Awww. You gotta be careful out here sweetie. There's all sort a things you can git held up over in these woods." Jasper pulled me closer, and settled himself on the ground. He rubbed his thumbs over my palms, and I felt a rush of warmth.

The pain was forgotten, and all of a sudden all I wanted was to be closer to the boy.

"What's your name?" I asked, changing the subject completely.

"Jasper. And what's your name little lady?" He drawled back.

"Bella," I answered distractedly, while trying to inch closer to him, unnoticed.

"Well, Bella – are your parents close by? Maybe visiting our neighbors, or something? I would remember a girl as pretty as you if you lived in walking distance."

"Nope," I answered automatically, "my Dad's at work." I looked around at the landscape, and whispered conspiratorially, "And I don't think I'm very close to home, either. Forks is much greener and wet than this."

"Forks?" He echoed back, his eyebrows going up.

"Yeah," I nodded, decisively, "Forks, Washington."

"Washington?" His voice sounded strangled, and I used the excuse to crawl closer, in concern.

"Am I far from home, then?" I questioned without a trace of fear.

"Very. This here is Houston, Texas. Have you ever seen a map of the States, Bella?"

She nodded, affirmatively – "My teacher keeps one on the wall of our class room. I live in the top corner of the map." I reached out and started playing with his hair, pulling on the curls and watching as they bounced back. It occurred to me that I was way too comfortable with him, considering he was a stranger – but I brushed it off.

He cleared his throat, "Uh, Bella. Texas is at the very bottom of the map. We're thousands of miles away from Washington..."

I shrugged at this, "Well it only took me a second to get here. Maybe I can go home that way later..."

Jasper's eyebrows inched back up, before he responded - "Yeah... hopefully. Bella, I have to ask – what _are_ these shoes you're wearing?"

"Keds," I replied back without interest. I turned so I was facing his legs and exclaimed, "What kind of shoes are _you_ wearing?"

I stared with interest at his worn leather cowboy boots.

"Just my work boots." He returned with the same disinterest I'd shown. "What about the rest of this outfit? Are these your work clothes?"

He ran his fingers over my jeans and thin sweater with intrigue written all over his face.

"Work clothes? Where would I be working? I'm just a little girl, silly." I responded, condescendingly.

I turned back around to face him, "How old are you, Jasper?"

"Fifteen," he responded, absently - still fingering the material of my fuzzy sweater between his fingers.

"Oh. What grade are you in? I'm in the 3rd grade." I informed him, proudly.

"Grade? I'm finished with school, Bella. I'm 15. Maybe in a big city like Forks they keep you in school later than that, but my Pa needs me here, and my schooling finished last year, anyhow."

"Big city? Forks is the tiniest town _ever._ I can't believe you get to be finished at 15. My Daddy said I have to go to college, too! I won't finish school until I'm really, really old…"

Jasper's face was folded into a frown and he asked gently, "Bella? What's today's date?"

"October… October 8th? I can't remember. I know its 1998, though. Cause I'm eight and I was born 9-13-1990."

"Nineteen ninety eight…" Jasper repeated back slowly – as if he was expecting me to correct him.

But she just nodded, oblivious to the turmoil of her new friend.

He sighed, and asked – "How long do you think you'll be here, Bella?"

I squinted, trying to decide how long I could stay – "I think I know how to get back. I think I can go whenever I want. My babysitter probably won't even notice I'm gone for a couple hours, so I think I'll stay for a while, if that's all right?"

I looked pleadingly at my new friend, and he gave me a small hug in response.

Instead of answering he asked a question, "Want to take a walk with me? There's a place a like to go not far from here."

I jumped up immediately; relieved he wasn't sending me away.

He held out his hand and I didn't hesitate to take it, before following his lead and heading deeper into the forest.

Late afternoon light slanted through the canopy of trees, and highlighting the forest floor in a beautiful pattern of green and gold, leaves crunched underfoot and a warm breeze caressed my face.

I sighed hard looking at it.

"It's so pretty here. I wish I could stay longer."

Jasper chuckled a little, and squeezed my hand tighter.

The trees finally broke and we entered a clearing. In the distance I could hear water flowing and just knew that was our destination without being told.

I kept a steady pace though, drinking in the landscape with all the innate wonder of a child.

My father never took me on walks in the woods – the woods near Forks were not quite like the woods here. With Fork's constant rain, the canopy of trees was thicker, the forest darker, the obstacles greater, the animals more numerous. So even though our backyard butted right up against the forest, I never felt the desire to go in.

This was completely different.

I walked quietly beside Jasper - keeping his hand tightly locked in mine, and managing to squeal only a little in delight when the creek and its small waterfall came into view.

Jasper walked right up to the bank, and took a seat in a small matted down patch of grass. A place he obviously sat in often.

Jasper didn't seem eager to let go, so I kept my grip on his hand and looked around curiously, a large smile forming on my face.

After a few minutes, Jasper finally let go and pulled his boots and socks off.

He dunked his feet in the water, and looked over at me questioningly.

I didn't hesitate to do the same.

To Jasper's credit, he didn't even raise an eyebrow when he saw my Little Mermaid socks. Just chuckled, and stuffed them into my shoes for me.

"Was that your house I saw in the distance when I got here? The white one?" I finally asked, after we'd settled.

Jasper nodded, "Yes. My father's house. And all this," he pointed a general finger in a 360 degree circle, "this is my father's farm. We have 400 acres of land. Most of it empty, since there's only me, my older brother and father to work it."

I nodded, "Yeah. It's just me and my Dad at my house, too. And occasionally Susie, my babysitter. My mom lives in Phoenix with her boyfriend."

I sighed deeply after saying this, and kept my gaze on the water, so he wouldn't see my troubled expression.

Suddenly, I flopped onto my back like my strings had been cut – falling into a graceless heap with my feet still in the water.

I kept looking away when I asked, "Do you miss your Mom, too?"

I risked a glance up at Jasper from the corner of my eye, just in time to see a single tear streak down his face.

It was answer enough.

"Yeah," I agreed, "me too."

I grabbed Jasper's hand, and we sat there quietly after that.

I spent an hour with Jasper on that bank, just soaking in the peace of that beautiful place before I murmured, "Thanks Jasper, I feel better now." And I wished myself home. Disappearing right in front of Jasper's incredulous eyes, leaving behind my Keds and Little Mermaid socks.

…...

I never forgot Jasper, even though I didn't go back to see him for another 5 years.

Time passed and I wondered if it hadn't been a dream. That beautiful, sad boy who had been so nice to me. It wasn't until my mother died and I needed him again that I found myself back in the backyard hoping fervently that he had been real – because I needed him so much.

I was hunched over, a tiny ball of black, 11 years old and devastated, chanting "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…"

When suddenly those warm tingles started up again, I gasped in relief.

This time the scenery was much different. I was transported to the edge of a military camp. I realized that I hadn't imagined

Jasper's old world speech and clothes, when I saw all the antique stuff.

Crude canvas tents held up by wooden stakes, wood smoke thick in the air, the glow of the fires were the only illumination of the bleak landscape.

I was definitely not in the year 2001 anymore.

The campfire closest to me was deserted save for one lone man, hunched close to it's flames. I hesitated until I recognized the glow of blond hair.

"Jasper?" I called out tentatively, half afraid I was imagining him I wanted to see him so badly.

But to my immense relief, Jasper's head whipped up and the firelight illuminated his familiar face.

He was quite a bit older, but I couldn't mistake those bright blue eyes, that seemed to shine in the soft light.

"Bella?" He called back.

I ran to close the distance between us. I needed a hug so badly in that moment.

Throwing myself forward, I embraced him hard. Tears streaked across my face anew, and soon I was sobbing all over again.

Jasper didn't say a word, just settled me into his lap and rocked back and forth gently.

Finally after about 15 minutes of intense sobbing, I sniffled and whispered brokenly, "She died, Jasper. She might not have been around much, or called often – but she was mine, J. And now she's gone forever."

"I'm so sorry, sugar." Jasper clutched me tighter, and stroked my back soothingly.

"I just loved her so much. She might not have loved me back, but she was my mother. You can't not love your mother, you know?" I whimpered out.

"I know, darlin'. Trust me, _I know,"_ he whispered back.

I finally found the strength to loosen my grip on him, and look into his eyes.

I breathed out raggedly, and wiped a rough hand across my face.

"I knew you would understand," I whispered.

He just smiled sadly, and rubbed my shoulder.

I looked around quizzically, "Where are we?"

"Temporary base of operations near Galveston," Jasper replied.

"Base of operations for what? Are you at war?" I asked, confused.

"Yes darlin', we're in the midst of the War between the States."

I mouthed 'war between the states" before it finally clicked, "The Civil War? What year is it?"

"1864," Jasper replied without a trace of surprise on his face.

I wasn't surprised either, for some reason that made a lot sense with everything else I'd seen.

"What year is it for you?" Jasper asked.

"2001," came the reply before I panicked, "Jasper I learned about this war in my history class! You're fighting for the confederates, right?" I paused long enough to see him nod, "J, you're on the losing side. I don't remember exactly what happens, but I know the north wins – by a lot."

Jasper nodded, again totally unsurprised – he must have seen something of the north's supremacy, either in tactics or weapons.

My voice became reedy in panic, "J, I can't just leave you here to die. You have to come with me, now."

Jasper cast a quick glance around to see if anyone had heard my rather loud exclamation before replying, "I'm not leaving, Bella. If it's my destiny to die in battle protecting my home, than that's what I'm going to do, but I honestly don't think that's the case. There's a reason you and I are meeting like this, and I don't think that reason is so you can lose me to the north's forces. I think I'll survive, maybe be your great great grandfather or something."

My concern and sadness didn't lesson, "At least let me help you. It's possible that my being here is what is going to keep you from dying. Let me go get you some supplies or something. Or guns, my Dad's the Chief of Police. He has all sorts of stuff. Weapons, armor, first aid kits, ready to eat meals..."

Jasper looked tempted, I could tell he was pretty desperate for supplies to be considering my offer after his noble "destiny" speech.

I nodded, my mind made up. "I'll be right back," I whispered, standing.

It was crazy. My own situation was the farthest thing from my mind in that moment. I was completely fixated on helping him.

Just like last time all I had to do to return was make up my mind to leave, and just as suddenly as I was brought to Jasper, I went home.

Night had fallen, and the low murmur of voices could be heard coming from the kitchen of my house. I took a deep breath, remembering the funeral all over again, before steeling my nerves.

Losing my mother only aided my resolve in helping Jasper to not meet the same fate.

I slipped in the back door, closing it gently in my wake and listened harder.

My father was in the living room with his best friend, Billy Black. They were watching TV, and the sports caster's voice drowned out my entrance.

I moved quietly, taking great care with my steps – heading for the gun case my father kept in the corner of the kitchen.

I opened the kitchen pantry and took a duffle bag that didn't look _too_ modern from its depths before tip toeing toward the case.

Gun case was really the wrong word for this thing, it was an arsenal – pure and simple.

My father had enough weapons and supplies to protect us in the event of an apocalypse, and I'd never been more grateful than this moment.

I opened the drawer at the bottom and took his bullet proof vest first, stuffing it into the bottom of the duffle, boxes of bullets went next, followed by all the 'Meals-Ready-to-Eat' he'd stashed, a first aid kit and I just needed weapons to finish it off.

My father kept the key in the lock, always removing it when he left the house, and reminding me where weapons were stashed elsewhere in the house, in case I needed them while he was away.

I grabbed a 9mm and tossed it in after checking that the safety was on, a machine pistol and an assault rifle.

I double checked that I'd included bullets for all of them and zipped the bag shut.

I stumbled under the bag's weight, but I knew I wouldn't have to carry it far.

Closing the back door gently, I didn't even make it off the porch before wishing myself back to Jasper with the strength of my entire will. I couldn't help but feel my survival depended on his.

I would not let him die. He'd become important, somewhere along the way.

The tingles blasted through me this time, and my vision swam – I held my grip on the bag tight, and was deeply grateful to still feel it's weight when I opened them and saw the camp.

Jasper was still sitting alone in front of the fire, and I'd apparently made no noise in my arrival – he didn't turn his head until I cleared my throat.

"Bella?"

"Who else?" I asked, drily.

He rushed over to me, and I handed him the bag with relief.

Now he would be safe.

He gasped a little under its weight, not expecting the sheer amount of supplies I'd brought. I was sad to know they'd protect no one except Jasper, but only a little.

At least he would be safe. Who cared about these other people?

He crouched down to open it, and I explained things as he pulled them out.

"Ammo, you have to load them into the magazines of these weapons, and you won't have to reload until the compartment runs out. I have several extras, so you can pre-load them and reload again in seconds, all you do is push this button," I demonstrated and the magazine popped out.

He pulled out a few of the MREs and I explained, "These are already ready to eat, just rip it open here," I showed him the tab on the side, "and you can eat on the go. I forgot to get an extra canteen, but you have those, right?"

He nodded, and I continued, "First aid kit," I opened it and showed him , "you clean the wounds with these," pointing to the alcohol wipes, "and smear this stuff," pointing to the Neosporin, "before you put the bandage on. That's these for small wounds," pulling out a bandaid, "and these" pointing to a gauze pad, "for large wounds."

He nodded and I continued, this time reaching in and grabbing the vest.

"This is the most important thing I brought, J. It's a bullet proof vest. Put it on under your clothes and even if you get shot, the bullet will just lodge itself in the vest instead of hitting you."

Suddenly Jasper grabbed me, and hugged me so hard my breath wheezed out of me, "Thank you, Bella. You are truly a gift from God. I will never forget what you've done for me. And trust me, someday I will repay this incredible gift."

I patted his back softly, and clung to him whispering - "You've already earned it, Jasper."

Jasper kissed me on the cheek, and rubbed his knuckles across my cheekbone, "Not yet I haven't. But I will."

I knelt and helped him repack the duffle. I hoped he could keep this hidden; I hated to think that I'd changed the course of the past, but I wouldn't change my mind even if I had. Jasper deserved to live.

We shared a long look, afterward. He took a step back from me and whispered, "I hope I see you again soon, Bella."

"Be safe until then, Jas." I replied before willing myself home.

My father didn't discover the theft until over a month later, and it caused his paranoia to reach new spectacularly high levels, prompting him to not only replace the guns he'd lost, but to purchase more and add another gun case to the upstairs.

I smiled when I saw it, and wondered if Jasper needed anything.

…...

I didn't however go back to see Jasper for another two years.

Puberty hit me hard – in unexpected ways almost immediately upon my return, and I wondered if Jasper would even want a friend like me, anymore…

As much as I wanted to find out if that was the case – he'd seemed to take my teleportation act pretty well, I convinced myself to wait until I was sure the war was over. The supplies I'd provided were a surplus – not the only thing he had, and he couldn't exactly charge an 1860's battlefield with advanced weaponry. What I'd given him was only for personal protection. It was more than enough to ensure his safety... at least that's what I told myself.

My father had become incredibly clingy, anyway. Checking in with me numerous times throughout the days, and nights.

I didn't feel confident I could pull off a vanishing act until he'd calmed.

And as the days went by, I consoled myself with images of Jasper leading troops to inconceivable victories. After taking hit after hit in his bullet proof vest.

I read everything I could get my hands on about the Civil War, but the problem was I hadn't checked before my aid was rendered, so I had no idea if events changed.

Jasper was never mentioned in any of the texts by name. At least not his first name…

I saw the south's eventual defeat remained, so I figured history wasn't altered too badly.

Of course it wasn't until I checked on Jasper that I realized why...

This time I wore tweed trousers, dress boots and a button down shirt. I wanted to blend in somewhat, and abhorred the idea of dresses.

The warmth overtook me quickly, much faster than it had on previous visits, and I felt so buoyant with success that the surroundings on my arrival didn't immediately register.

I was at the edge of another camp, but this time the occupants were _much_ different.

I was terribly confused, the men and women were wearing ragged, dirty clothing, but were all terribly beautiful. A man sitting perfectly still in front of a camp fire whose smoke smelled unnaturally sweet, drew my attention a split second before he lifted his head and appeared to sniff of the air.

His body pivoted lightning fast, and suddenly he was looking at me.

In what felt like a single blink of my eyes, the man was standing right in front of me – his face a grotesque mask of anger and confusion.

"Human?" He growled out.

I shook my head no, instinctively. But it didn't help. He grabbed me anyway, so quickly his movements were a blur. The tension in his arms was enormous, and I had the feeling he was using a great deal of strength... but it didn't hurt.

His hands might as well have been caressing me, for all the discomfort I felt.

He looked stunned, and lunged very suddenly for my neck.

His teeth grazed my skin, but didn't break through it.

I only felt a small scratch, and then suddenly he was gone.

And I saw Jasper.

If I'd considered him beautiful before, it was nothing in comparison to this supernatural looking version.

His hair was longer and shiny, his skin smoother and paler, and he looked taller, too.

I heard a screeching sound, and just as suddenly as he'd been there – he was depositing what appeared to be my would-be attacker in the very same fire I'd been looking at before.

The sweet smelling fire.

Well, I suppose that made sense now, didn't it?

I was questioning my cool-as-a-cucumber response to all the violence I'd just been subjected to, when he appeared in front of me.

He grabbed me by the waist, hoisted my unresisting body like a sack of potatoes and took off running.

The wind was hitting my face so hard, I screwed my eyes shut and resolved not to open them until I was sure we'd stopped.

And little more than a minute later, we had.

I opened my eyes cautiously, and looked around... we were in a tree. Like literally standing on one of the branches.

I gasped, grabbed for the closest branch with both hands and turned toward Jasper.

And saw his blood red eyes...

"Jas? Are you all right? What happened? What sort of camp was that?"

He was watching me speculatively, like he was trying to remember me...

"J? You know who I am don't you?" I questioned.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Of course it is... Are you okay? What happened to you?"

His gaze turned ashamed, and he looked away.

"Jas?" I reached out and ran my fingers along his cheek, turning his face toward me gently.

His eyes looked tortured and practically leaked sorrow, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm a monster now. You should leave, save yourself. I'm not that man that helped you anymore, I'll only taint you now."

His eyes got shiny, and I gasped realizing he was about to cry.

I reacted without thinking, pulling him toward me and hugging him tightly.

"Sssh. That's not true, Jasper. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here, I'll help you now." It felt strange to be the one comforting someone else, when I was usually the one needing comfort – but with Jasper, it felt so natural. I couldn't let him hurt. Not after he'd been there for me.

"It is true!" He screamed suddenly, ripping himself out of my arms and pushing me deeper into the tree's branches.

He paced the length of a branch, balancing like a gymnast and ranted, "I've done such horrible things, B. I can't stop, either. She said she'd kill my family. My father and brother, Bella. What choice do I have? No one can help me..."

"Jas, who is she? Why don't you calm down and start at the beginning?"

He took a deep breath, let it out in a sigh and plopped down on the branch, swinging his legs.

I sat more cautiously, and angled my body to face him.

I made a get-on-with-it hand gesture and Jasper smiled at me – just a little - before telling me everything.

Starting at the last time we'd seen each other. He'd only spent another 2 months in the army before he'd been abducted during an evacuation by who he later learned was Maria and her two sisters.

Vampires.

She'd changed him, and he'd become her army's leader. He was gifted, in more ways than one. He had empathy, something that made complete sense to me – having known him as a human, and an almost unheard of ability as a tactician, trainer and commander. In short, he was a weapon and Maria had him aimed at her enemies under duress.

His family had survived the war unscathed – as Jasper had learned after he'd visited his old home one day while he was out hunting.

But apparently, he'd been followed by Maria – because she needed leverage to retain his loyalty.

That's why he'd killed the man that had tried to attack me – according to him, it was not safe for anyone to know of his relationship with me.

Which seemed ridiculous, since I could pop in and out of this time, but whatever.

Jasper was scared, and lonely – she'd given him power, but in doing so had also taken away his ability to make friends within the ranks.

Didn't want him to have any allies besides her, I assume.

It was awful. Worse because I didn't think there was any way for me to help.

Even if I could somehow get to his family, they wouldn't believe me and leave their ancestral land on my say-so.

There was no way I could stay and protect them. No way to smuggle Jasper out of here without inciting Maria's revenge against them.

Finally Jasper said the most heartbreaking thing I'd ever heard, "B, I'm immortal now. If I can just serve her until they die... they can at least live their lives in peace, and I can escape Maria after their gone..."

"Jas, what if your brother has a family? Won't she just go after your nieces and nephews in the event of your brother and father's death?"

I immediately felt bad for asking, Jasper's whole body deflated, and I knew then that he'd already thought of that...

"J, how do we defeat her? Surely if she wasn't around you could just disband the army and then leave."

He shook his head, "She has a gift of her own, Bella. She can compel any assassin to stop long enough for her to gain the upper hand. No one has ever managed to even wound her. And plenty have tried."

"You can be burned, right? I mean fire is a weakness? I can bring chemicals from my time. Highly flammable stuff. If you catch her off guard you can set her on fire before she can bewitch you."

Hope flickered in his eyes, but they grew dim immediately. "That is a plan that could take years to execute. The conditions have to be exactly right. She is very vigilant. The moment could arrive and the chemicals not even be near enough for me to use..."

"We should try anyway, Jas. Tell you what? Why don't you meet me somewhere tomorrow – I materialize wherever you are, so leave the camp and go somewhere we can store the chemicals for now, at 10 PM... okay? Let's just try."

He nodded, somewhat reluctantly... and looked at me with longing. "Do you have to leave already? I mean, can you stay with me a little longer? It's so nice to feel friendship, B. I can feel that you care for me... I don't... I don't feel that from anyone else."

I smiled, even though my heart broke at his words, "Of course I'll stay. I haven't seen you in forever, it seems. And I want to hear more about this vampirism. Is it like the books I've read say? Do you melt in the sunlight? Get repelled by garlic? Avoid churches?"

He laughed, and proceeded to shatter all my illusions about vampires as the night wore on.

…...

I woke up the next morning, saddened but hopeful. Jasper was my oldest friend. Even having only met him a handful of times, I cared so much more for him than any of my other friends, and even a bit more than my family... well, my Dad did suffer from paranoid delusions, it was only natural to distance yourself.

I laughed a little at that thought, and hatched a plan to steal 5 gallons of Gasoline without drawing any unwanted attention.

Luckily, it turned out I didn't need a plan. Charlie kept a 5 gallon gas can in the shed with the generator in case we ever lost power. I resolved to mention to him that it was missing in a couple weeks, just in case we ever did lose power...

At 10:05 that night I willed myself to Jasper, gas in hand.

And nearly died in fright. I materialized in the middle of a vampire battle! I ran a little ways away, crouched down with my back to a rock formation and frantically unscrewed the cap on the gas. I had a Zippo I'd brought for Jasper... and after getting the gas open, I held it open with my finger poised to strike the flint.

I was fairly certain this course of action would also lead to my demise, but I had no other plan in that moment, so I hoped to be strong enough to throw the gas and the lighter on whoever came after me.

Thankfully, Jasper appeared in front of me moments later.

Instead of greeting him I muttered a "Thank God," and screwed the cap back on the gas.

"Forget our appointment?" I remarked sarcastically.

"Uh, Bella – it's been 6 months since you were last here. I think _you_ forgot our appointment."

"Yeah right, Jasper. It's been less than 24 hours. I would know, I lived them all..."

He scooped me up in his arms, "Actually, I think I would know... I lived every single day of those 6 months thinking something horrible had happened to you," he whispered in my ear as he began running us away from the fight.

"Seriously?!" I whisper screamed back, "It's been less than a day for me. What could that possibly mean?" I questioned, trying desperately to understand. Time had always moved forward at the same pace for both of us before... I think.

We arrived at an outcropping of rock that looked very much like the rock wall we'd just left.

He grabbed the gas and started frantically digging a hole with his bare hands.

In moments it was 3 feet deep, and he carefully placed the gas down in it and swept the dirt back over top.

I held the lighter out in my palm saying, "If the lighter fluid in it runs out use a little of the gas in the jug to soak the cotton inside, but be careful. The fumes are what ignite, not the liquid so it might produce a fairly large flame when you spark it, due to how incredibly flammable gas is in comparison to the usual fluid. I'll bring a container of the other stuff when I come next, but if you have to move forward with the plan before I get back..."

He nodded and tested the lighter, seeming entranced with the ease with which it produced it's small flame.

I laughed, and patted his arm.

Sobering I finally took in his appearance. His clothes were ripped, and the exposed skin was marred with _bite marks?_ A few fresh bites were seeping a clear fluid out of them, and I gasped and tore a piece of his already ripped shirt to dab at them.

He gave me a pained look, and gently took the cloth from my hand.

"It's okay, Bella. I've got it." Oddly enough, he spit into the cloth and rubbed the saliva on the wounds.

"Jasper! That's unsanitary. Don't you remember our first aid talk? You've got to clean the wound, not infect it." I made a grab for the cloth but he danced out of the way before I got to it.

"Bella! I'm not human anymore. My saliva is actually venom, just like the kind bleeding out of my wounds. It won't make it worse. Trust me."

I looked guiltily at his other scars and nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Jas. I didn't mean to leave you for so long. I swear I just went home and slept. When I woke up I got the gas and lighter and came right back at 10 o'clock, just like we planned."

He sighed, "I can feel you're telling the truth, B – I just don't know what it means. I've always thought our friendship was fated. I help you, you help me... maybe I was meant to suffer. Maybe this is part of fate's plan for me."

He kept his eyes downcast when he said it, and the sadness that swelled in me was overwhelming. Did he really believe that?

I walked over to him and put my arms carefully around his waist, leaning my head against his arm.

"You can't really believe that, Jas. You're the best person I know. Strong, selfless, courageous, smart. Nobody deserves to suffer _less_ than you."

He wrapped his arms around me, giving me a tight hug and burying his face against my neck.

"I wish that were true, Bella." He whispered against my skin.

I just hugged him tighter and rubbed circles on his shoulders. I hoped he could feel my denial.

He got still suddenly, and I automatically tensed a little – but he just turned his face and breathed deeply of my skin.

"Bella? Are you entirely human?" he blurted out.

I pushed him away, embarrassed to not be able to say yes.

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, and thought hard about how to answer when I didn't really know the answer myself.

"Ah... well, I – ah... don't think so... and not just because most humans can't time travel at will..." I let my voice trail off, before turning to him with suspicion.

"Wait, why did you ask just then? Do I not _smell_ human?"

"Well," and now he looked embarrassed... hmm... "it's not like you smell bad, B. Don't think that. It's just that I, ah... well, I eat humans. And you don't smell edible."

'Edible' I mouthed back... trying not to laugh. And failing miserably...

I pushed my amusement aside, and started again, "Anyway... it's not like I know for sure. It's just that my skin is sorta impervious to well, everything, and I'm getting really strong... And I might have," I lowered my voice to a mumble and rushed through the rest, "sucked the life out of my friend's cat."

" _What?!"_ Jasper exclaimed.

"Ah, yeah." I looked away, and stuffed my hands in my trouser pockets before continuing, "I was just petting it, and I started to feel weird, like hungry – and I looked at the cat and I could see this aura around it... pulsing with it's heartbeat. And I wanted it. Like bad. My hands started feeling hot, and suddenly it tried to get away and I wouldn't let it go. I held it and watched its aura dim. Until, it flickered out – and its heart stopped."

I turned around and paced a bit, ashamed to admit the rest - "The thing is..." I whispered, "I really liked it. I felt a rush like I was high on its life... and I wanna do it again. And again, and again. I'm hungry all the time now, Jas. Ever since it happened, I see auras on every living creature around me – and I struggle not to eat everything that touches me." I kept my eyes on the ground, and tried not to kick my feet like the kid I was.

"Do you," Jasper's voice was hoarse and he hesitated before repeating, "do you see my aura, Bella?"

I nodded without looking up, not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face, "Yours is the brightest and most beautiful I've seen, J."

He laughed, and it was the happiest sound I'd ever heard, "Does it make you hungry, B?"

I finally looked up at him and scowled before saying, "Yes, Jasper. I don't know why it makes you happy, but yes – I want to eat you."

I backtracked a little, panicking at the thought that I'd scare him away, "But I won't. I swear, Jas. You're totally safe with me."

This time he cackled with his mirth. Yeah, a straight up cackle.

"This is fucking priceless! My only friend wants to eat me! What are the goddamn odds!?"

I was seriously confused now. Why was this funny? That sounded tragic.

"Ah, J? Why is that so funny? Enlighten me, please."

He finally toned down his laughing to answer, "Because of the irony, B. I am a killer. I kill everyone. Enemies, allies, random people that cross my path... the only person on the entire planet I don't want to kill is you. And _you_ want to eat me..."

"But I won't, Jas. It's not like I'm salivating over it or anything. You just have a really juicy looking life..." I winced a little, and he was chuckling harder.

"Right, let's just move on." I said briskly, "Nobody's getting eaten here. Back to the point of all this, I'm pretty sure humans don't have the urges I do. And here," I held my arm out to him, "try to bite me. Seriously. Nothing gets through my skin, it's completely impervious."

He looked skeptical, but I guess the whole I'd really like to snack on you thing required some payback, so he grabbed my arm and brought it to his mouth, and bit down very gently. I felt a sort of tickle, but that was it. Seeing that nothing had happened, he bit harder... the tickle became a pressure. He bit harder... now it felt like a scratching.

He finally removed his teeth and stared at my unblemished skin in shock.

"Told ya."

"You said you were strong too?" He questioned, before instructing, "Squeeze my hand, tight as you can."

I grabbed his hand and put all my strength into it until I heard his bones grinding together.

"Impressed, yet?" I asked, letting him go.

He nodded looking dazed, "Very. You have strength rivaling a newborn vampire's, B."

"Freaky," I concurred, nodding sagely.

"I'll have to ask around, surely someone has heard of a species like yours... maybe your parents are also...?" He left the question open ended.

"Don't know about my mom, our contact was minimal – but my Dad? If he's supernatural, he's hiding it well."

He nodded, "Well, whatever you are... I would eat, B. Don't let yourself go hungry and get weak. I could find you a large animal... or grab an easily forgotten human for you, if you want. It's fairly easy in my time for people to go missing and never be found. And I'm keeping tabs on a few places of ill-repute. People that don't really deserve to live... that's what I've been eating."

I nodded, feeling an intense longing... I really wanted to kill someone.

"C'mon, Bella. I can feel your hunger. Let's get you some food, _besides_ my juicy ass."

I laughed and swatted at him, but he ducked and swooped in behind me – picking me up and running me toward dinner.

I didn't see the journey, but we ended up in an alley way a few minutes later.

It smelled horrifyingly bad, and I reminded myself that there was no sewer system in this time, and I was probably stepping in human waste.

I tip toed toward the entrance, and motioned Jasper to follow – whispering, "When you said ill-repute earlier, did you mean whores, gamblers, child abusers? What sort of people deserve death to you?"

"All of the above really. Well, except whores – some of them are just penniless widows… we're outside a whore house right now, though. I can feel the more sadistic customers, that have harmed the women… those are the ones I typically kill."

I nodded, "Good choice. Do you feel any prospects right now?"

"Yep, there are two men – which match up with two women's equally pained signatures. They're on the way out now. When they pass the mouth of the alley – I'll grab them."

I nodded and waited, trying to breathe as little as possible.

Just as Jasper predicted, within a couple minutes I could hear the sound of two male voices – both sounding sickeningly pleased with themselves. I grimaced at the thought and Jasper grimaced back while nodding.

I'd barely registered their shadows on ground near the alley when Jasper was in motion, grabbing each by his shoulder and pushing one toward me.

His aura was dark, and I realized for the first time that the colors actually meant something beyond their ability to provide me sustenance.

I looked back as Jasper's extraordinary glow – and didn't hesitate to place my hand on the mans wrist and unlock the part of me that wanted so badly to eat.

My hands became hot, I could feel the heat radiating off the one resting against my side – and a twisted pleasure overtook my senses.

Euphoria speared me and I moaned out loud in happiness.

Unfortunately, the experience only lasted a couple brief minutes – but they were the best of my entire life…

I opened my eyes and realized the man had collapsed sometime during his death, I just let his hand drop and hoped I wouldn't have to carry him anywhere after he'd laid in the filth of the alley.

Jasper had also finished his meal – and he propped them up side by side against the wall, before turning to me – "Feel better?"

I did a short internal check, and realized for the first time in months, I wasn't hungry. The compulsion to eat was gone, and Jasper's magnificent aura was hidden again.

"Much. Thank you." I squeezed his hand and tried not to feel strange about thanking someone for finding me a murder victim.

The experience had helped me quite a bit, though – now I could search for prey when I got hungry based solely on the color of their aura. There wouldn't have to be any guilt, and there was no way to accidentally kill an innocent.

"His aura was black, Jas. I didn't even realize the colors meant something until now. That's such a relief! I was so afraid of killing a nice person."

He gave me an affectionate smile and said nothing.

I turned to face him again, this time asking, "Do we need to dispose of the bodies? Hide them in the woods or something?"

He nodded, "There's a ridge I usually take them to – only accessible to vampires." He looked me over, accessing my outfit I think, "You'll blend well enough. Why don't you take a walk around town while I take care of it? I'll bet you'd enjoy a taste of the 1800's."

My eyes were very wide, but a huge swell of excitement ran through me – "Really? You think I could? I've read so much about the civil war looking for news of you – I'd _love_ the chance to explore a little. But aren't ladies usually accompanied in this day and age? Won't I stick out just for being alone?"

"You won't be alone for long, Bella. I'll be right back. Just stroll down the street. Nobody will bother you before I return."

I nodded enthusiastically, and turned toward the mouth of the alley.

Following Jasper's advice I just strolled along at a slow pace and tried to look unmoved by what I was seeing.

It was really tough though – I'd seen so many images of streets just like this one, it was hard for me to believe I was really here.

Everything was wooden, and the streets themselves weren't even cobbled – just packed earth.

It was difficult to imagine how they'd change in a relatively short time.

Within 30 years these streets would be paved…

As promised, I'd walked only 100 feet at my excruciatingly slow pace when Jasper caught up with me.

He was wearing fresh clothes, possibly our victim's, and it took me a minute to stop admiring how good they made him look.

I might have only been 15 – but I had eyes.

I blushed a little, and turned resolutely back toward the scenery.

"How does it differ? This time from yours? Is everything very changed?" He asked.

"Very." I pointed to a horse saddled and waiting for it's master, "We don't ride horses anymore, other than for fun – we have machines to take us back and forth to our destinations, and so the roads are all covered with a smooth, hard substance that makes them even enough to be driven across." I pointed next to the storefronts we were passing, "And buildings aren't typically made from all wood now – and all the lights are powered with electricity, like lightening captured. It runs all our appliances."

I opened my mouth to continue, but Jasper stopped me – "I can see the changes are so great, they are incomprehensible to me. Perhaps you should just allow me to experience those myself, in incremental stages as nature intended."

I laughed, but relented.

"How about a pint of ale? Just to complete the 1800's for you?" He offered.

"Really? I'm old enough to drink?"

"Hmmm... how old _are_ you? How much time has past for you?"

"Since we met? Almost 8 years. I'm going to be sixteen in a few months."

"15, huh? Yeah. There's no required age. You could drink here as soon as you were old enough to hold the cup with your two hands – though most decent folk would frown on it."

"Decent folk, ay? But not you? Tell me, Jas – how old were you when you had your first sip of ale?"

"Six years old, sugar. It's how real southerners are bred. Hard work and cold ale."

"Is it, now?" I laughed at the image of tiny Jasper drunk at six.

"That it is." Jasper pulled the door of what appeared to be a hotel – or maybe they were called Inns?

The interior was dark, smoky and filled with a scent of unwashed bodies.

I fought the gag that was fighting its way out of my throat.

Jasper tossed me a look, and I noticed the grimace of distaste mirrored on his face.

On the positive, it wasn't crowded – and the lights from the lamps lit in the corners left the majority of the room cast in such deep shadows I knew Jasper's bright red eyes would go unnoticed.

I looked around in interest – a real local hang out spot. I tried to imagine a life where I spent my free time in a gloomy room filled with a revolting smell...

Maybe you got used to the smell...

Jasper and I sat at a table in the corner closest to the door, and a rather pasty faced barmaid trudged over, immediately.

Jasper commanded the conversation – of which I heard very little, as I was deep in voyeur mode staring at the other patrons.

All I knew was moments later she was obediently trotting back toward the bar, and Jasper was watching me.

"What _are_ you thinking about? What could be so fascinating about the cretins patronizing a local inn in the middle of the week?"

"Just thinking. You're right – it's the middle of the week. Does that mean these men are without families? Or are they avoiding something at home? Are they good people? I wish I could turn my aura shit on when I'm not hungry – I'm curious. I know why we're here... but I just wonder about these others. It's strange to be in another time, you'll understand when you outlive your time... there's an underlying curiosity about absolutely everything I see. Always accessing... you know?"

"I don't really know. I haven't spent much time in the last few years giving a shit about what things are like for anyone else. Been too self-absorbed, I guess. I don't feel much of anything anymore. I've blocked myself off too much, I suppose."

I reached across the table, and patted his hand – conscious of the looks we were already drawing from the other patrons – and not wanting to risk anything more. "It'll be over soon, J. We'll get rid of that bitch, and you can do whatever you want with your eternity. In fact, we should come up with some good ideas for what you should do when you finally get free. I vote you let me bring some history books from my time, and we find a way for you to strike it really rich with some insider info. Like the location of a huge gold strike in California... Life will be much better for you when your rich, I just know it."

He laughed, loudly – drawing the gaze of nearly every person in the bar. "You're right. I'm sure it can only improve what would otherwise be a fairly pathetic and underwhelming eternity on Earth, sucking the life out of the worst of its inhabitants."

I nodded, seriously. He was joking, but it really _could_ only improve things for him.

He sighed, "Bring the books, Bella. You're right, I need to start planning for a life beyond Maria's fucked up army. Need to have hope for the future..."

"Just remember, Jas – we'll actually be together in the future. Imagine all the fun we'll get to have then."

The waitress finally arrived with two mugs of the murkiest looking drink I'd ever seen.

Jasper thanked her and nodded meaningfully towards my mug.

I took a deep breath for courage – and tipped it forward so I could take a small, dainty sip.

It was the most disgusting thing on the face of the planet. Of that I was 100% positive.

My revulsion overwhelmed my caution and I spit it right back out of my mouth – completely incapable of swallowing.

Jasper laughed uproariously – and some of the other customers joined in, seeing the sour, puckered look on my face.

"And that's why its a man's drink..." he advised – tipping his own mug up and taking a deep drink.

I looked at him in wonder – not only because he was a fucking vampire drinking ale like he could actually digest it, but because if I was correct, his taste buds were a thousand times more sensitive than mine, and that ale was _gross._

He made an exaggerated "aahh" sound when he finished, and I hoped he could feel my awe in his actions.

He laughed, so he must have caught it.

"I had to," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, nodding meaningfully at the men who were turning back around in their seats, convinced all was well at our table.

I winced, sympathetically – nodding in return, but feeling terrible about the neccessity of his actions.

"We can go if you want. No way do I want you to have to drink anymore of that nasty shit."

He nodded, and pulled a few coins out of his pocket – tossing them down on the table as we rose.

I resisted the urge to grab the coins and examine them – but only just.

Jasper pushed me toward the door to ensure my exit, and we marched back out into the night.

It was late at this point, and even though my father was working the night shift, I knew I had to go if I wanted to make it to school the next day.

Impulsively, I reached out and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I'll be back tomorrow, Jas. Even if 100 years passes this time without my knowledge just know – I'll be back. And everything will work out just like we planned. We'll be filthy rich and outrageously happy in the future. I just know it."

He nodded against my shoulder, mumbling - "I'll miss you, B."

"I'll miss you, too." I whispered back.

I kissed his cheek, and glanced around to make sure we were alone – before dissolving back into my backyard.

…...

I visited Jasper every night for the next few months leading up to my birthday. For every 24 hours in my time, it was six long months for Jas. And every time he was more and more depressed when I saw him...

I did everything I could think of to cheer him up, bringing him books, puzzles, pictures, journals, pens, lighters, clothes, shoes, even pillows and blankets. Every single day I brought him a present. Mostly my stuff, since I didn't really have much money... my room started to look pretty bare a few weeks in, and I started stealing to supplement. It was always worth it, whatever I had to do... for the brief flash of happiness and intrigue on his face when he saw whatever I'd brought.

But all that changed the night of my 16th birthday...

I'd been feeling strange in the week leading up to it, and had hunted a human every single night. I was still voraciously hungry, the aura's surrounded me all the time, and I couldn't seem to stop myself from gravitating towards anyone with even a slightly dark looking one.

I wanted to eat them all.

Jasper had grown concerned, since up until now I'd only needed to eat once every few weeks, but he'd dutifully taken me each visit to some nearby den of sin and allowed me to gorge myself on whoever I chose. He let me choose now – only waiting until I told him which one and grabbing whomever it was.

I found women to be the greater evil, strangely. And had begun feeding almost solely on them, and finding women to be much better smelling was a huge side benefit, in this time.

Jasper confessed how much he enjoyed it, too. He said the euphoria I filled him with while I was feeding clouded all the angst of his victims and he was able to eat without feeling a speck of remorse for the first time in his existence. So we practiced sharing victims – so he could be closer to the source of his happiness. My happiness.

It made us both happy.

And made hunting easier by creating less victims.

Win – win.

So here we are post hunt, in a tree because I'd found I enjoyed the views, and despite my ever increasing strength, was still not even half as agile as Jasper – so it was something I could only do with him.

We were just sitting there chatting about some of the books I'd brought Jasper on my last visit, when a tingle raced over my skin, centering in my heart.

A pain started in my chest... over my heart... a searing pain, like a brand. It radiated outward until I started panting through it.

I'd unknowingly reached for Jasper in my distress, and he was gripping my hand back just as hard. When I glanced over at him I found he was clutching his chest, too.

It felt like a deep cut opened up and then my heart itself was burning. The agony was unbearable.

But the pain ended abruptly only a few moments later and I blinked my eyes open.

It was a whole new world. I was reeling in disorientation.

My vision was sharper, like 1000 times better. In fact, it seemed like all my senses were clearer. I took a startled breath, and tasted the atmosphere. Moss now had a scent I could freaking _taste._ Gross.

A sound pulsed in my ear and it took me several seconds to identify my heart beat.

Jasper's hand even felt different in mine, his skin was smoother – like silk, and the temperature was pleasantly normal now. Not warm, just not cold anymore...

I looked up into Jasper's eyes and gasped. They were the beautiful blue of his humanity. And upon seeing them I felt a tug on my heart strings. Not a normal tug, either – it was a pull. Like my heart was trying to escape my chest to get to him.

I suddenly cataloged his features in a way I'd attempted to avoid these last few months, as my teenage hormones kicked in, reminding me constantly of how achingly gorgeous he was.

I knew he could feel that shit, and I tried – fruitlessly it seemed – to tamp it down like always.

But I felt mesmerized by his beauty this time, unable to tear my eyes away. My new vision made it even easier to see his long blond lashes, and his perfect pink lips.

Hmm… lips. Longing for his kiss bolted through me – and I gasped again at the intensity of the feeling.

Looking back at his eyes, I knew I'd been caught… and not the way I'd feared in the past.

Jasper looked equally hungry _for me._

I leaned closer, and dragged in an unsteady breath, willing myself to stop before I ruined our friendship.

But his scent hit me like a battering ram; musky and perfect, and I knew instinctively that the unnatural part of me craved him to a degree I wouldn't be able to control.

"Push me away, Jas." I begged, "I can't stop myself."

Even as I was saying that, I was getting closer – I was almost perched in his lap now, and I was breathing heavy with a lust that was overflowing my system.

"Bella…?" he questioned. But I was too far gone.

I pressed my lips to his, and the pull quieted, in fact my whole body seemed to sigh in relief.

His lips were smooth, and pillowy… and even though it was my first kiss, I just knew they were perfect.

My movements were tentative as I rubbed my lips against his – waiting, expecting - to be rejected.

Waiting in vain it appeared, because Jasper groaned and pulled me all the way into his lap – pushing against my lips harder and wrapping his arms around my body.

I moaned, and sucked on his bottom lip.

My arms encircled his neck, and I speared my hands into his hair, moaning again at the silky texture, and pleasure I felt when the strands brushed my palms.

Everything about Jasper was sensual. The tension in his muscles, the feel of his lips, the… taste of his tongue.

Jasper had only swiped his tongue along my lip, but my lust driven body wanted so much more.

Before his tongue could retreat, I'd rubbed my own along the edges of his – and our kiss turned frantic.

He tasted like nothing I'd ever had – it didn't compare to anything I'd eaten or smelled or seen – but it was sweet and delicious and I wanted to kiss him forever to taste more of it.

Jasper's hands pressed me against him harder, flat against my back, but running upward, until soon his hands were tangled in my hair, and he was using them to angle my head so he could kiss me harder, deeper…

My nipples pebbled, and there was an odd tightening in my lower abdomen, a throbbing in my crotch and the unspeakable need to rub my bare skin against his.

My virgin senses reeled with this – and I broke away from his lips gasping in shock, desire and happiness.

I was pretty sure this meant Jasper was mine. At least I hoped it did… because he was officially perfect.

Mr. Perfect was trailing kisses down my neck, licking and sucking and biting at my skin in a way that made my lady parts feel like they might explode.

But hadn't we just been friends a few seconds ago?

I pushed Jasper back a little and he growled in displeasure.

"J?" The uncertainty in my voice must have pierced his haze, because he froze – all his muscles becoming stone-like and looked up at me with equal uncertainty.

Jasper was always a mirror of me, it seemed.

I didn't know what to say. True as it was that I'd been attracted to him before this, my feelings had just changed radically. I now desired him _completely_. Every single thing about him was turning me on.

And frankly, it was freaking me out.

I had a completely asexual response to boys in my time. There was nothing, no attraction, no tingle, no desire for more. People were practically androgynous to me.

The only person I'd ever felt desire for was Jasper – but I'd placed him firmly in the friend category and whenever an overly friendly emotion made it's way to the surface when we were together – I brushed it off.

I would no longer be able to brush _this_ off. Not the way I was feeling now.

And that scared me. Was I still capable of being Jasper's friend? Or would I just make him uncomfortable now?

Sadness welled up in me – Jasper was my best friend. I couldn't let him go, and my emotions were too strong to be buried.

"I'm sorry, Jas. It must be hormones or something. I couldn't help it.

But I don't want to ruin our friendship. And I know you don't feel that way for me. Not really. You're just feeling what I'm feeling… maybe I should go, before I do anymore damage."

A tear snaked its way down my cheek, and my heart wrenched in agony at the thought of leaving him.

He gathered me closer, and hugged me – rubbing circles across my back in comfort.

Ugh – I really didn't deserve him.

His nose buried itself into my neck, rubbing up and down the column slowly – I tried and failed not to shudder in desire and waited for him to speak.

"It's not just you, B. I've been empathic too long to be swayed by anyone's emotions like that. Something changed tonight… I think… I mean I'm not completely sure but I think… you're my mate, Bella. And

I think you just became old enough for me to claim…"

I pondered that word 'claim' for a second, rubbing my hand absently over my heart… the skin felt especially tender at the top of my left breast, and without even thinking about it, I pulled my shirt aside to look.

A beautiful swirling design that I finally recognized as vines with tiny flowers running its length surrounded two initials.

JW

I clawed at Jasper's shirt frantically, whispering, "no fucking way…" under my breath.

His chest was exactly the same – his left pec had my initials carved into it – with the same swirling vine surrounding it.

IS

I gave Jasper a look of disbelief, and realized he'd been staring at my breast too hard to even see his own.

A strange rumbling noise was leaking out of him – and at first I felt concern, until he bent closer and licked my brand – and the noise became loud enough to identify.

Jasper was purring. Not like a house cat – like a fucking lion. It was so sexy, I felt my arousal amp up again, and my lady bits clenched.

 _Bad Bella._

" _Mine,"_ he rumbled – and I couldn't hold back a whimper.

Why was I suddenly turned on by possessiveness?

Oh, yeah – because if I was his, he was mine, too.

I decided it couldn't possibly get more official than that – so I threw myself at him with abandon.

I mean, why not?

My kiss this time was hungry. Jasper's tongue snaked out and I sucked on it in my fervor to taste him again.

He growled loudly – and we were right back where we'd been before my freak out. Wrapped tightly around each other and trying to somehow get closer.

I was sure I would combust if I didn't get to touch his skin soon, and he must have felt the same way – because he reached down and started unbuttoning my shirt.

I didn't hesitate – I started unbuttoning his, too.

The first touch of his skin against mine caused me to hiss it felt so good.

The ache was replaced with a pleasant burning, and I ripped his shirt in my haste to feel more.

More of his skin, more of his touch, more, more, more.

It felt like all my synapses were firing the signal for pleasure – my every molecule was tingling with it.

I fisted both my hands in his hair, sucked his tongue and rubbed my chest against his.

 _Bliss._

There was a tiny part of me screaming caution.

A very small part saying – hold up, B. You're a virgin for chrissakes.

The voice grew louder when Jasper ran his hands down my back and palmed my ass – pressing his erection into my center.

 _Whoa._

The desire that burst across my senses was enormous but my nerves amped up, too.

And as usual, Jasper could feel it.

"Just let me touch you, B. We don't have to have sex…"

"Yeah, need to touch you, too." I muttered, running my hands across his back and shoulders.

I pressed kisses to his face and neck – peppering them anywhere I could reach, while Jasper attempted to take off my pants.

It was then I remembered we were still in a fucking tree.

"Uh, J?" I pulled back a little to ask, "Is that possible in a tree?"

Jasper blinked his eyes around in confusion, like he'd forgotten where we were, too.

"Probably not." He admitted, before picking me up and jumping down.

It was still late summer here in the south, and the ground was dry and warm and I didn't mind that he laid me down in the grass.

It felt like a bed of freakin' velvet to my new senses.

I had to resist the urge to roll around like a weirdo…

Fortunately, Jasper distracted me pretty quickly by pulling on my jeans button and lowering the zipper.

I tried not to be self-conscious of my underwear, but it was difficult… I was wearing Betty Boop bikinis.

My face got red – and I smothered my embarrassment when he stared.

At the cartoon image or my crotch, I'm not really sure.

Odds were on the cartoon, though...

He seemed to shake himself out of it – and ran his hands all over my newly exposed skin.

I tried to remember when I last shaved, but my thoughts were hazing over and all I could think was "more."

I needed to touch him too, and I ripped at the front closure of his pants, stupid turn of the century crap had a thousand buttons...

And what were those underwear? Were those supposed to be boxer briefs?

Whatever...

He shook the pants off, without getting up – a feat if I'd ever seen one.

And then we were touching. All that skin touching...

A crack of thunder rang out – and lightning lit the sky right over our heads.

But Jasper didn't spare it a glance, he kissed me instead – and I was pulled back into the vortex of desire that surrounded us.

But this was _so_ much better – I could still see the flashes of light behind my closed eyes and I swear they corresponded to each time his tongue rubbed mine, and his skin brushed against me.

I wrapped my legs around him and moaned when I felt his erection press back into me. There was only a small layer of cloth between us this time and it was making me mindless with want.

The ache in between my thighs was starting to hurt it was so acute.

He groaned and clawed at my bra – tearing it to shreds and throwing the pieces around us haphazardly.

He pressed our chests together and we both let out a hiss at the sensation – my nipples tightened so much I let out an embarrassing whine.

He kissed down my neck, licking and sucking the skin in his path. I clutched at his shoulders and prayed for relief. I wasn't too certain how much more I could take... before I tackled him and demanded satisfaction.

And then he licked my nipple. The earth shook lightning struck the ground so close to us.

He bit down, and reached up to twist the other side and I grabbed him by the hair, forcing him back up my body and kissing him hard.

I rolled us over, and ground my crotch down into him.

"Just let me touch you for a minute. I feel like I'm going to explode if I'm stimulated any damn more."

He chuckled and rested on his back obediently.

I did the same thing to him he'd done to me – sucking and biting his skin from his neck down to his chest.

I licked his nipple once, groaning at the taste of his skin – before biting it a little viciously.

But Jasper must have liked it rough, because his body seized up and he growled loudly.

I felt myself grow wetter at the sound – and I just knew he could smell my arousal.

I found myself air born a split second later, my panties ripped off before my body could hit the ground.

Jasper wasted no time, he licked a path straight to my needy center.

There was no teasing, no build up – no time for foolish teenaged reservations - I felt his tongue leave my hipbone and land on my clit.

And now I was seizing. Thunder rumbled, lightning struck, and Jasper just kept sucking my tender flesh.

I wanted to grip his hair, but I was afraid I would rip it out. One of his fingers teased my entrance, and I hit the ground beside me so hard I felt my fist sink in a few inches.

His finger pushed inside and I felt a pressure – and a pop, and it felt like fluid gushed from me.

I was half embarrassed and mostly confused until I felt Jasper's reaction. He pulled his finger out and sucked it all up, growling and groaning the whole time.

Lust, possessiveness and greed pounded at my senses, and I knew it was him.

I wondered for a second what the hell had leaked out of me to make him that way, before his mouth was back on my clit and his fingers – two of them now – were pushing back inside me.

Pleasure pulsed, a knot of tension tightened, and finally burst.

It hurt for a second, my muscles were squeezing so hard – but then bliss...

Pleasure so intense I should have blacked out. Felt like I was blacking out. Wait, that's because I'm holding my breath.

I breathed out and the tension left me. I was pulsing hard in the aftermath, my body squeezing his fingers rhythmically. And it was so good.

Now I grabbed his hair – he was still licking me, softly now – gently.

And he needed to stop. It was definitely his turn.

I pulled him up my body by his hair, not harshly, but firmly – and he followed, I felt a new rush of lust when his skin brushed mine, but I tamped it down.

Jasper though – he hissed, his erection was probably painfully hard now.

I kissed him hard, coaxing him to open his mouth, and tasting the mixture of us together.

Hmmm... who knew I'd enjoy that?

I rolled him onto his back, licking his lips as I did and smirking at his dazed expression.

Yeah, who knew indeed...

This time my path down his body was quick, like his had been. I licked a path in much the same fashion and pulled his underwear down slowly, relishing my first glimpse of my mate's cock.

Oooh... I think I lucked out in that department.

I mean bigger was better, right?

His cock was long, almost twice the length of my spread hand, and wide – scarily wide, was it supposed to be 3 inches across?

Whatever. My mate couldn't not fit inside me – that wouldn't make any damn sense. I must stretch a lot down there...

It was leaking a little at the tip and I swiped my tongue over it and moaned at his taste.

Fuck he tasted so good every damn where.

And now I was even more enthusiastically sucking him – hoping to taste more of his lovely semen.

Who thought I'd ever say lovely semen? It really was a night of firsts.

I stretched my mouth around it and sucked firmly, trying to get his shaft wet.

My mouth protested, he barely fit inside it. I pulled it out and licked all along the sides before trying again. It slid in a little, and I kept working it further, until he touched the back of my throat.

Jasper made a whimpering noise, and I looked up to see a pained look on his face. I grabbed the base of his shaft and pumped, like I'd read men liked in my romance novels, and sucked harder.

He twisted his hips and made that little pained moaning sound again, and I lifted back up and twisted my hand up his length, squeezing hard.

I was rewarded with another bit of semen and I didn't hesitate to lap it up, before sinking my mouth back down on him.

The taste hit me just as his cock got to the back of my throat and when I moaned he bucked his hips up, gasping.

I swallowed reflexively and he cursed.

It turned me on, and I suckled him harder, pushing his length deeper into my throat.

There was a little resistence when he got to the back, but it didn't hurt so I experiementally pushed again and was shocked to feel my throat taking him even further.

This set him off and he started gasping my name.

I pulled back a little and pushed him into my throat again – faster this time since I wasn't as worried about damaging either of us.

He clawed the ground.

I was so wet I could feel it on my thighs, which were pressed together.

I took my hands off his shaft, running them over his thighs and pulling my mouth almost all the way off before sinking back over him as quickly as I could. My fingers brushed his balls, and he hissed.

So I grasped them gently, rolling the small sack between my fingers and pulling on it a little.

Jasper exploded. His body seized and his shaft swelled before ejaculating stream after stream of his delicious come into my mouth.

I swallowed it all and kept lapping at the tip hoping for more, when he pulled me up his body, just Iike I had him and licked my lips.

I slid into place like a puzzle piece, my legs automatically parting to get us as tightly together as possible – and my slick flesh rubbed up against his cock – making us both clutch the other tighter.

Our kiss became instantly more desperate and I could feel another knot of tension building.

But did I want to have sex?

Would it matter if I didn't? I would be back here tomorrow aching for him all over again. If it wasn't today or the next day – the desire I felt for him needed to be excised.

I would either have to play with myself constantly or give in...

Jasper must have already decided which team he was batting for – his hands slid around to my breasts and started twisting my nipples.

My hips swivled in response, and his cock rubbed my clit.

Yeah there was no way I was going to deny myself... or him.

He must have felt my acceptance, because he rolled us back over and ran his hands all the way down my body until he got to my thighs, which he spread until my body cradled his.

He leaned back onto his knees, and kissed a path back to my nipples. Sucking and twisting one with his tongue, and running his other hand toward my center.

My flesh was so slick his fingers glided through – I jumped a little when he brushed my clit, and tensed a little when he pushed one finger and then two inside my slick channel.

He pushed them in and out in a rocking motion, letting his thumb brush my clit each time they went in and that combined with the nipple stimulation was driving me quickly toward another release.

Jasper felt it though, and pulled his fingers out just as I was about to orgasm – looking up at me while he fisted his cock and rubbed it against my wet flesh.

Once it too was glistening – he leaned forward and kissed me – thrusting his tongue into my mouth at the same time his cock parted my most intimate spot.

I could feel myself stretching, and it stung and burned a little.

I whimpered pitfully into Jas's mouth, but he inched forward nevertheless, steadily working his hard shaft inside with little thrusts and hip swivles.

It must have been my barrier that broke earlier from his fingers – because there was only the uncomfortable stretch, and a feeling of immense fullness when he finally got it all the way in.

I whimpered again shifting my hips, trying to ease my discomfort.

Jasper gritted his teeth and growled, lifting my body up and leaning slowly back on his knees.

His shaft sunk deeper if such a thing were possible, until the tip of it was pressing against my cervix. The pressure was good and I worked my hips against him again trying to feel more of it.

Jasper leaned back a little so he could look me in the eyes, and watched my expression as he leaned his body back, slipping his shaft partially out, before pushing it back in faster.

I gasped, his cock was dragging against my most sensitive nerve endings – and the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

I nodded at him and he did it again – faster, laying my body back down and lifting my legs up as he did.

I moaned out and it was like a signal I didn't realize he needed. Jasper thrust harder, and faster now – and started pushing my knees not just up but out as well.

It spread my pussy open and caused him to rub my clit.

My moans were near continuous, and when I glanced down and saw his ridiculously huge cock disappearing inside me, it made me wetter and I started clenching down on it.

Jasper gasped and fucked me harder. Striking my clit with each thrust I ungritted my teeth and gasped, "Faster."

Seconds after he complied – I felt my release start to rush over me. I held my breath and felt my muscles all clenching.

Jasper slammed inside me and I screamed his name.

Lightning struck the ground two feet away from us, and I wrapped my legs and arms completely around him and shook in the aftershocks.

I felt his shaft swell and clenched down again the way I'd seen he liked – and he hissed my name as his release overcame him, his shaft jerking hard with the force – he slammed into me as far as he could go, and I felt the streams of cum as they hit my cervix causing me to tighten further in pleasure.

I buried my face in his neck and bit down; Jasper howled and his shaft jerked again.

We laid there panting, and holding each other for several minutes without saying a word. Aftershocks causing us both to tremble and twitch in each others arms.

And I thought hazily that I was 100% sure sex couldn't possibly get any better than that.

…...

I stayed there with him all night, cuddling him and rubbing his skin with mine until the sun was midway through the sky without saying a word.

We both knew I had to leave again, and I didn't have to be an empath to know we were both dreading our separation.

I'd wondered repeatedly throughout the long night if there wasn't some way I could stay, but everyone knew time travelers couldn't change the past, without incurring some reprehensible reaction in the future.

Would I change things so much I ceased to exist? Could that happen?

Could I possibly leave Jasper knowing he'd be alone for six months?

Questions swirled through my head, but answers never came... and as time passed I knew I'd eventually have to leave.

I looked up at Jasper and found he was already staring at me.

I tried to keep the pain from my expression.

"I know, B. It'll be okay. I still have to get rid of Maria before we can really be together anyway. In a way, I'm glad you have to go back. I couldn't hide my mated status if you were here, and she wouldn't rest until she'd killed you."

"I'm sorry, Jas. You know that's not why I'm leaving. I'm not scared of her, but I can't fuck something major up in time. What if something changed and I ceased to exist? Could that happen? I won't allow anything to get in the way of my perfect future with you. Not even my own selfish desires."

He hugged me, whispering - "I know, darlin', I know. You just come back to me the first chance you get, okay? Just promise to come back to me."

I broke down crying, "I'm not even sure I can force myself to leave, J. Help me."

I felt a flood of resolve and courage crested over me and I sat up wiping my tears as I went.

I took a deep breath and looked around for my clothes.

As soon as my skin left his, a small pulsing ache took up residence in my heart, and I hoped fervently that he wouldn't feel that for the next six months.

More resolve washed over my senses, and I gave Jasper a small smile in response.

My pants and shirt were salvageable – and I put them on slowly.

Jas was totally redressed when I turned back around, and I ran back over to him, jumping at the last moment so I landed in his arms.

I kissed him all over – whispering into his ear, "I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever, if we live that long."

"Forever," I promised.

I kissed him hard before whispering, "Be safe, J." And wishing myself home.

…...

I collapsed in my backyard, sobbing. I knew what Jasper was going through and my heart was practically bleeding at the thought of doing that to my mate willingly.

I heard the back door open and Charlie's gruff voice say, "Good. It got so late I was starting to wonder if you wouldn't tempt fate and stay with him."

I blinked up at my father in shock. Daddy say what?

"You didn't really think you could disappear every night and hide it from the Chief of Police, did you? I was shocked my constant nagging kept you in check as long as it did. I knew the day you met your mate - I had been expecting it. I was the same age when I met your mother."

Now my jaw was hanging completely open. My parents were mated? Then how did they manage to stay apart?

Jasper and I were _never_ going to be apart if I could help it.

He could see the questions on my face, and waved me toward the house with a sweeping gesture.

I wiped my face on my shirt tail and clambered to my feet, trudging toward the house – suddenly feeling exhausted.

"What species is your mate?" He asked.

"Vampire," I answered automatically.

"Ahh... that explains it. Bet you didn't sleep at all last night did you?"

He wasn't leering at me – but surely if he'd been mated, he knew I'd slept with Jasper last night. The feelings had been too powerful not to...

I shook my head, and glanced at him – waiting for censure that never came.

He just grimaced a little and walked over to the coffee pot, pouring a single cup and grabbing the condiments and taking them to the table.

He placed all three in front of my empty chair, and gestured me to sit down.

I sank into the seat wearily, my hands automatically adding cream and sugar to the cup and bringing it to my lips as soon as I'd stirred it a couple times.

He waited for me to sip it a few times and once I felt a tiny bit more alert he continued as though he'd never stopped speaking.

"Yeah, met your mother at 8 years old. She was the same age, and stuck in the 16th century. Shitty place the 16th century. I hated it there. Your mother was a succubus, an immortal – because all our mates are immortal... but god, even at 8 she was blindingly beautiful. I visited her every night for the next 8 years. My parents pretended not to know, but I didn't even try to hide it by the time I got to my 16th birthday. The mating was intense. Succubus... I mean you just can't imagine..." he cleared his throat, and muttered, "well, I suppose you can."

"Anyway, I chose not to tell you... as my parents chose not to tell me... and maybe it's cruel, but you should know you won't be able to go back if you've fully mated..."

" _What?!_ " I was on my feet instantly, screetching into his face.

But Charlie was unfazed, only nodding sadly - "Yeah. The power will be blocked from now on. See we're given a gift, this ability to track our mates down through time and space – but the gift is only so the bond develops. Once you're fully mated... well, there's no more need for the visits. Now you'll have to wait for Jasper to find you. Time is a tricky thing... even though you went to the past to find him, Jasper actually exists right now – in this time. And now your task is to find each other. Unfortunately, regardless of species – it's not very easy to locate an immortal in this day and age – when they all hide..."

"Jasper's already here?" I repeated, torn between joy and despair.

"Oh, yes. I mean you left him however many years ago – but those years have already past. If you've done your job right, he should already be close by searching for you. Tell me, do you feel the pull right now?"

I clutched my chest – anguished all over again. My pain was gone. Did that mean Jasper was dead?

I shook my head and willed him to tell me it didn't matter – but he looked concerned... and my heart broke.

It shattered right there. The pain was most definitely back, but not the pain I wanted to feel.

I was hunched over, sobbing – chanting Jasper's name when I felt my father hug me.

"It's okay, Bella. It doesn't mean he's dead. I swear it doesn't. Don't cry, honey."

I took a shuddering breath in, and looked over at him from the corner of my eye - "What _does_ it mean then?"

He looked pained when he admitted, "It means he's very far away, Bella. The pull will become intense when he gets near, but it's been so many years since you saw him... the pull won't reestablish itself until you are both in the same time and place. It's meant to be that way, Bella. To keep us from going crazy..."

"So, I have to search for him... I can do that. I'll just travel until I feel it starting to hurt. It'll be difficult, but I can find him."

"Bella," he looked sad, "this is the place _he_ will come to find _you._ If you leave and miss each other... the wait could be exponentially longer. He could just be keeping his distance to give you time to grow up, Bella. It's probably intentional. Stay. Give him some time. You are immortal now, but that doesn't make you any older than 16. You have time to find him... but you don't have much more time to be a clueless teenager when you do. Besides," and now his tone of voice was happier, "I've been waiting what seems a very long time to be able to teach you all about your powers. You have to at least stay for _that._ You need to know how to defend yourself, and use all the tools at your disposal effectively. It will take a few weeks for everything to manifest."

I let everything he'd said sink in before nodding wearily and climbing to my feet.

"I'm going to take a nap. We'll talk more later, Dad. I have more questions – I just need time to process, you know?"

He nodded back and waved me on. "See you later, then."

…...

A year passed in this fashion. I would become impatient and want to leave and my father would talk me out of it and make me train some more.

It was a vicious circle.

I wished for Jasper, desperately. I knew I had been the one sentencing him to years of loneliness when I left... but I hadn't been sentencing myself, in my thoughts. I had held on to the hope that I could come back the very next day.

Now as the days passed slower and slower... I started to wonder how Jasper had managed 92 years this way.

Yeah – 92 years. By the time I'd left Jas it was 1915 for him...

I prayed he wasn't still with Maria, and unable to search for me.

I prayed he hadn't forgotten me.

I prayed he was still holding onto hope for our future.

I prayed a lot, it seemed.

And all for naught. Days just kept coming, and nothing changed... besides me.

I had a frigging plethora of powers now. I had telepathy, empathy, transfiguration, element control, the ability to grow plants... and my father assured me there was also a mental shield and my time travel abilities would come back the moment I met my mate in this time.

The transfiguration and element control took up most of my time. I left the empathy completely alone. Its use caused my heart to ache. I figured Jasper could explain it when we met again. The rest were enough, anyhow. They were all multi-faceted powers that could be manifested in any number of ways.

I had learned to change the weather, call lightning, throw fireballs, move boulders, freeze stuff and create tornadoes. All while turning myself into a different creature.

I had been a mouse, a spider, a cheetah, a wolf, an owl – my personal favorite –, a bat, a house cat and even mythical creatures… vampires, werewolves, fairies, gnomes, dragons, and unicorns.

I had also learned to drain energy from the earth instead of killing people... though I still preferred killing people.

My Dad said even as the Chief of Police he would have a hard time covering up murders in such a small town, so I had to make due.

I was settling back into my life, despite all the changes... I got a job, I joined a book club, I hung out with the shape shifters in La Push, bought a car, started working on a novel... I was getting back into the swing of things.

But time was still moving very slowly despite my best efforts.

…...

Waiting had become second nature. So much so, that when the pull came back... I didn't immediately recognize that my wait might actually be over.

It was 2 weeks until graduation. I was 18 years old, nearly 19 actually – though I'd stopped aging officially at 18.

I had just pulled into the lot of the High School when pain punched me so hard in the chest I swerved and nearly took out a telephone pole.

I parked in the closest available spot to my near accident and hunched over the wheel panting and frantically rubbing my chest like I had heartburn and it would go away any second.

My mind finally caught up to my body, and I whispered, "Jasper?"

I hopped out of my truck, leaving all my stuff inside and looked around frantically.

Despite my best efforts a little thunder rumbled in the sky overhead.

I calmed myself automatically, as my father had so patiently taught me, taking deep breathes and focusing my attention on something else.

But a strange desperation – not my own – continued to plague me.

I looked like a crazy person. _Damage control, B._

I got back in my truck, grabbed all my school stuff and took deep measured breaths the whole time. Forcing everything to the back on my mind.

Once I had my stuff and my keys and had locked my doors – I resumed my frantic search – scrutinizing everything and everyone.

I finally found something out of place, and I headed in its general direction.

A group of people that I'd never seen before stood clustered around a couple of brand new vehicles that didn't belong in Forks, with our solidly middle class population.

I didn't care about them, but I wondered if they could be with Jasper – so I opened my mind to their thoughts.

 _Ugh, this place sucks! It's fucking misting and ruining my hair. I can feel the shit drooping. All that work earlier for goddamn what?_

I moved on, _Damn Jasper looks like he's going to pass out. It can't hurt that badly, can it?_

I swayed on my feet. Jasper where the hell are you?

 _I wonder how I'm going to get rid of his mate. My visions aren't showing me anything now. The future is a dark abyss. No one can be that powerful..._

I zeroed in on this person and found a midget looking vampire. I turned my aura reading on, and saw a black mass of ugliness. The darkest aura I'd ever read. Whoever this chick was, she was about to end up my lunch. Yeah – surprise whore, I am that powerful.

I looked behind her, and found myself stopping and clutching my chest as a particularly painful burst radiated through me. I gasped loudly in reaction, and drew their attention.

Jasper was in just as bad of shape, he was leaning up against a brand new Jeep – hunched with his face turned away, one hand rubbing his heart.

"J?" I whimpered.

His eyes snapped open, that beautiful blue bleeding away into black as he looked at me. His relief and happiness slammed into me with the force of a Mack truck. I staggered briefly in reaction. And lightning struck the ground somewhere close by.

He pushed away from the Jeep and started walking with careful, measured steps in my direction.

I dropped my backpack and ran – uncaring if I was using preternatural speed.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, I had a fleeting thought of calming myself to suppress it – but that flew right out of my head when I touched Jasper.

I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I was suddenly wrapped completely around him – hands speared into his hair, kissing him frantically. Our emotions blended. Love, lust, relief, happiness, possessiveness, pain, longing.

As the ache in my chest faded, so did our fervor.

I slowed our kiss, and started appreciating it more. Appreciating him.

Everything was exactly how I remembered it. His perfect pillowy lips, his magnificent taste, he breathed out and I clutched him harder... fuck, his delicious scent nearly undid me.

His tongue rubbed mine, and I whimpered loudly – I wanted to crawl inside his skin.

We finally broke apart, and I started whispering apologies, "I'm so sorry, baby. I never would have left if I'd known I couldn't come back. Christ - 95 years, J. I'm so fucking sorry..." Thunder rumbled again and I started taking deep breaths while running my fingers through his hair, across his cheeks, down his neck to calm myself.

"Sssh. You couldn't stay, sugar. We both know that. It's okay, now. Everything's okay, now." Jasper rubbed his face against my neck, and I moaned – feeling his love, acceptance, understanding and apology. And returning them.

His hands gripped the back of my legs, and moved up – palming my ass, and pressing his hard cock into my crotch.

Lust swirled harder between us, and I made a low noise in the back of my throat – preparing to tackle him to get closer.

"Uh, guys? Might want to keep it PG. Don't forget where you are..." a deep voice standing close to the Jeep cautioned.

I cracked my eyes open and looked around for first time.

The students had all gone into the school, but all of Jasper's friends were staring. All with wildly different expressions.

The midget bitch looked angry, perhaps a shade shy of murderous – not that I hadn't known she could possibly be murderous a minute ago.

The dark haired giant that had spoken was smiling hugely, and wrapped around his arm was a beautiful blonde girl that was sneering, for whatever reason.

And lastly, a copper haired boy was accessing the two of us, with a calculating expression.

Suddenly cognizant of how inappropriate my position was for a public place - I kissed Jasper's cheek, and dropped my legs from around him. Deliberately rubbing his cock through his pants on my way down. He started making a growling noise of protest.

But I ignored it, grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly – and murmuring, "Let's just get out of here, J." While sending lust and longing.

I went to turn and drag him back to my car with me, when that black haired bitch intervened.

"What? You two can't leave. Bella everyone here has seen you. How will you explain that?"

"Why do you care? Isn't that my problem?" I replied scathingly. Fuck I hated this girl already, and her fake concern for my welfare was about to set me off. Anger and disbelief swirled through my bond...

I turned my telepathy back on, and listened...

 _Got to keep them away from each other. If they have sex and re-bond I'll never get my chance with Jasper. I need the God of War..._

I replied in her mind, **you never** _ **had**_ **a chance with Jasper. He's mated to me, chick. Get over it – there are plenty of other fish in sea.**

She growled at me – and I let loose some lightning, allowing my own eyes to darken. Jasper was letting off strong waves of curiosity.

I opened myself up to my hunger, it was ever present now that I was only snacking on energy from the earth. And focused on the swirling mass of black that was her aura.

I whispered out loud this time, "Look, you can either fuck off or become my lunch. Either way, you can't fucking have Jasper. Get the fuck over it."

Jasper's turned toward her at hearing this, and he scrunched his face up looking confused, "What's going on, Alice? What does she mean have me? I'm mated, already. Have been the entire time we've known each other..." His incredulity was practically tangible.

 _Read her thoughts, J..._ I sent to Jasper.

His expression turned contemplative as he did so, and then shocked... and finally deeply angry.

"Edward don't think I don't know you're somehow a part of this," he said, strangely.

I turned my attention to the copper haired boy who winced at Jasper's words, focusing on his thoughts as I did.

 _Alice_ _said it would work out. It's not like I did anything too terrible..._

And now I winced. Feeling flooded by annoyance and anger. Christ, I just wanted to get out of here. Why did they have to cause this drama?

I turned back to Jas, "Just let me eat her – so we can get out of here, J. She deserves it for scheming to keep us apart. And judging by the color of her aura, for being the world's biggest bitch."

Alice backed up a step – looking threatened and uneasy.

"Jasper, we're friends…" she pleaded in a whiny tone, "you wouldn't just kill me like that, would you?"

Both Jasper and I radiated exasperation at this.

"Alice, how many examples of my ruthlessness do you have to see before you get it? Everyone on the planet besides Bella is expendable to me. And, knowing that you kept me from finding my mate… after all those years of suffering? Well, that is more than worthy of a death sentence."

I couldn't help but add my own two cents, mentally - _That's what happens to dumb ass people that try to trap a person with the moniker God of War. You should be killed based solely on your stupidity. But knowing you caused my mate unnecessary pain? Yeah – I'm going to torture you now instead of just eating you like I planned._

She blanched and I turned to Jasper smiling. Feeling vindictive.

"I've got a plan…" I whispered. _Send the others apathy_ , _while I go get my car. Alice_ _isn't going anywhere. Should I incapacitate Edward, as well?_

He shook his head, no. But I felt determination – so he must have had something different planned for Edward.

I flash froze her with a simple wave of my hand; she turned into a vampire Popsicle, instantly.

Admiration saturated my mate bond.

It wouldn't stop her for long, but she would need to thaw for a few minutes before having the use of her muscles again.

I looked around, and seeing no one – ran at full speed to my car, hopping in and getting back to Jasper and Co. within 60 seconds.

 _Toss her in the back, J. She'll need a few minutes to thaw before she can regain use of her muscles – and we're only going 1 minute down the road. This place is completely bordered by forest._

He nodded, and unceremoniously picked Alice up, tossing her frozen body into the back seat and jumping in the car with me.

I peeled out, but maintained the speed limit all the way to my house.

I would have complete privacy here… I was starting to feel pretty malicious thinking of her preventing my bonding with Jas.

I drove right past the house through the yard and parked on the border to the forest, shielded from the road by the house itself.

I jumped out of the car and popped the back open.

I froze Alice again, before grabbing her by the arm and dragging her towards the woods.

I only walked a few feet in before dropping her on the ground and asking, "So, and I'm only asking because I'm curious… what exactly was your plan here? You knew Jasper and I would meet today, yes? You're a seer? Why allow that to happen if you were so set on gaining Jasper's help with your problems?"

Her mind swirled with images, none of which made much sense – I think I was seeing visions… but everything was out of context.

In one, she and Jasper were kissing. In another, making passionate love to each other.

Disgust, anger, possessiveness and disbelief swirled around me. I was starting to lose the ability to differentiate between Jasper's emotions and mine.

I coughed to draw her attention, "Uh, you know I'm seeing this right? And you're at my mercy right now? Do you expect a quick death if you provoke me?" I tried to keep my tone casual, but seeing her having sex with Jasper... my body was tensed, my need to act enormous.

The images changed, and now there were other vampires, red-eyed ones dressed in ragged clothing – one ripped her arm off, but Jasper was there to save her. Taking all three on at once while she sat pathetically crying on the ground.

He tore them to shreds.

I shot him an impressed look and a fuck ton of admiration and lust and he smirked at me – obviously watching Alice's visions, too.

And then the scene morphed and they were in a large cathedral looking room with other vampires, surrounded – in chains.

But not Jasper – he dropped all the vampires that were in close proximity with some terrible emotion, and transfigured into a bat, escaping the chains and morphing right back into himself before slaughtering everyone… except Alice.

Incredulity and disgust swirled again. I couldn't fucking believe this bitch - who, again – did nothing to aid him during the battle.

What the fuck was that about?

"Look," I finally said, after she started yet another Jasper kills everyone vision that I'd lost interest in, "have you considered that the reason you're seeing these visions of Jasper is because you're so fixated on him? Pretend I'm not about to kill you, just as an experiment – Jasper and I are together now, and you and your posse aren't strong enough to kill me… so you'll be alone. Now focus on finding your own mate."

She tried but everything was black.

Jasper interjected, "Her visions are based on decisions – you have to choose to spare her life before she'll see herself alive in the future."

I nodded, and did so – and the visions started up again.

She was shopping in Europe somewhere, and a large dark haired vampire with a menacing smile appeared out of the shadows.

She tried to flee, and he grabbed her – pushing her so hard into the stone wall behind her the rock crumbled. He then twisted her arm hard, and rubbed his crotch into her ass suggestively.

She fought, but he was much stronger – and after slapping her around, ripped her shoulder open, and threatened more violence if she didn't blow him in the alley.

She gave him the oral sex, however unwillingly – while her arm

dripped venom and her expression remained tortured – only to be flipped over and sodomized seconds after she got done sucking him off.

I wanted to feel bad for her, but I was torn between pity and vindication – her aura was so dark, it made sense that her mate would be a cruel, violent person…

So I said as much.

"Look, I'm sorry your mate is a bastard, but you're a complete bitch… so, what exactly did you expect from your soul mate?"

I flash froze her again when I saw she was able to move her jaw to talk – she glared at me and spoke telepathically instead.

 _I just needed Jasper to protect me for a few more years until my mate could be killed by the Volturi. I was going to give him back to you eventually, I swear._

"Uh – bull shit." I replied quickly, "Jasper wouldn't be able to fuck you unless I was dead. I'm Fae – that's how mating works. His dick won't get hard for anyone but me – until I'm gone…"

Jasper had heard enough at that point, his wrath and annoyance battling for supremacy as he walked over to her and whispered, "I don't know what fucked up version of reality you were seeing, but I wouldn't sleep with you if Bella were dead, either. Nor do I have any reason to protect you the way you apparently needed. None of that makes any sense… but I'm finished giving a shit. Bella, end this. At least you can die knowing you were in fact saved from having to experience your mate, Alice."

I reached forward and grabbed Alice's arm – relishing the wince she gave when her frozen skin cracked at the pressure.

And gasped as the rush hit me – fuck that was so good.

Mother earth really couldn't compare… and it went on and on… Alice had so much energy to give. It was a full 5 minutes before she finally died.

Five straight minutes of bliss.

Her skin was sallow, her aura gone, and her eyes wide open and staring when it was over.

I was so sadistically pleased.

And Jasper was purring, rubbing himself along my back and sucking on my neck in pleasure.

As soon as I let go of her, he turned me around and caught my lips in a hard, passionate kiss. I sucked on his tongue and pressed my body into his harder. Desire swirled so thickly between us, I could practically taste it.

I was just trailing my hand down toward his impressive erection when I heard Charlie yell, "Bella, bring your young man into the house! I want to meet him."

I broke away - Charlie's voice having an ice water effect on my libido and groaned, muttering, "Cockblocked by my own father. This day just grows more and more unbelievable." Feeling torn between embarrassment and annoyance.

Jasper laughed, and ground his erection into my leg, whispering, "It's for the best. I'd like to have you in a bed this time…"

Arousal flooded me anew, but I glared at him.

"Whatever. I didn't hear you complaining about outdoor sex last time."

Jasper chuckled again, "Like you'd ever hear me complain about sex, ever. Regardless of the location… I'm just saying I'd like to show enough restraint to get you into the house and a proper bed this time."

I took a step back, growling, "Restraint? Who was rubbing all over whom here? I was just innocently killing your future mistress… you're the one who got us both all turned on."

He snorted - his amusement enormous, "Future mistress, hell. I think she was showing us her fantasies, rather than actual visions. There's no way I'd _ever_ be with her. Whether I was mated to you or not."

I chuckled, and threw a fireball at her body without commenting. He knew how I felt.

As she burst into flames, I pulled out my cell phone.

"How long before she's ash?" I asked Jasper.

"10 minutes or so before she'll be completely gone."

I texted that to Charlie, and he responded – "No funny business while you wait."

Which was why I immediately turned to Jasper… 10 minutes was definitely long enough for a blow job.

"So…" I whispered mischievously, "10 whole minutes… alone, in the woods… whatever will we do to pass the time?"

I ran a finger down his chest and along the seam on the crotch of his jeans. Feeling his desire deepen until it was a buzzing on my skin.

"It has been a long time for you baby… I'd really be doing myself a favor sucking you off… prolong the sex later…"

"Not that I want to dissuade you, sugar – but I'm a vampire. I can come inside you and keep going. My dick will never go limp if I don't want it to." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Just imagine me fucking you for days on end…"

I moaned at the image, and dropped to my knees – "Well, consider this for me, then. I want to taste you."

I pulled his jeans open carefully so I didn't rip them in my enthusiasm, and dragged his boxers down… before attacking his cock with my mouth.

It was fast and rough – I didn't have time to linger like I had the first time. I just wanted to taste him on my tongue again.

He hissed and with no small amount of relish - grabbed my hair, to hold my mouth still and pumped himself in and out.

It turned me on, and I pushed against him when he thrust to deep throat his cock.

I remembered everything I'd done last time, and I caressed the base and his balls with my hands while he fucked my mouth roughly.

His pre-cum was practically dripping out of the tip, I was moaning at the taste when he exploded – pushing himself deep in my throat and coming hard.

His euphoria almost caused me to come myself.

I cleaned him up – sucking his entire length gently before tucking him back into his pants.

I flopped on my back on the ground squirming, "Ugh, that was so fucking hot."

He glanced over at Alice's still flaming remains, and knelt on the ground grabbing my hips to bring me closer. Anticipation curled in my stomach.

"Yeah it was, baby. And it made me hungry for your taste." He unbuttoned my pants, pulling them off quickly and smirking at my underwear.

They were navy blue polka dots this time.

I cursed myself and swore to wear sexier underwear from now on.

He ripped them off, and put his hands on the backs on my thighs to bend my legs into an M shape – before shoving his entire face my pussy, licking and slurping my juices like a starving man.

I bit my lip so hard it should have bled, would have were I not so unnatural - to keep myself from screaming.

The flat of his tongue rubbed my clit, and his fingers pushed inside me – I felt myself stretching, my pussy practically virgin tight, again – but there was no pain.

He growled at what I could only assume was confirmation of my fidelity, and sucked harder, scissoring his fingers and rubbing my walls so perfectly I came in a rush – a choked gurgle my only noise as I held back my shout, only barely.

Jasper dragged his fingers out of me slowly, lapping at my sensitive skin gently – and when I pulled him up, I grabbed his wet fingers and sucked them in my mouth.

Damn, I tasted good.

I licked his lips too, and sucked on his tongue for good measure – before conceding it was all gone and pushing him away so I could put my pants back on.

He laughed at me, and stood too – and started smoothing his shirt and pants and hair – and rubbed his face, vigorously - feeling uncertainty.

I finally grabbed his hands, trapping them with mine – and telling him firmly, "You look fine. And my father has already mated, with a succubus no less. Even if he figured out what we were doing out here… he wouldn't hold it against you. You showed remarkable restraint considering it's been a century since you saw me."

His eyes became darker when I said century, and he pulled me into a tight hug. Agony swept over my senses, deep loneliness and fear.

"A fucking century. God, B I missed you so much…"

I hugged him back, a few tears slipping out of my eyes at his pain – "I'm so sorry, Jas. I didn't know that would happen. My Dad decided not to tell me, so I wouldn't stay in the past with you."

"So it wasn't unique? The way we met, I mean. That's how all Fae find their mates?" He radiated curiosity and I was surprised he'd learned so little about Fae in our time apart.

"All Fae that have a soul mate born before them, yes. We are innately drawn to our mates in times of distress, and our gift seems to pick a time when our mate will be the most receptive to us. If we had met when you were a vampire and I was an 8 year old girl… well, soul mate or not the meeting would have been very different than ours was. Anyhow – we lose that ability when we fully bond to our mate. The time travel is no longer necessary because we will now be drawn to each other in the present time. You could have found me easily in the present any time after my sixteenth birthday…"

"Yeah, about that…" he started to explain, feeling apologetic and nervous.

I cut him off, though – "Later, Jas. Let's meet with my Dad now. We have plenty of time to catch up."

He nodded, sort of reluctantly and walked over to Alice's ashes – spreading them out with his foot so they no longer resembled a body.

I smoothed my hair one last time and walked out of the woods to my car. He climbed in with me, and we drove back to the driveway of my house.

I checked my reflection in the mirror, and decided it was as good as it got. My eyes were bright, my face flushed and I was smiling _very_ widely…

 _Oh well._ Nothing I could do about that shit.

Jasper followed me into the house, and we found my Dad in the living room watching TV.

He smirked at the two of us, before hopping up from his seat and holding a hand out for Jasper's.

"At last we meet. I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. Nice to meet you, son."

Jasper smiled back, grasping Charlie's hand firmly and shaking it once. "It's a pleasure, sir."

"Come, come – sit. I'd offer refreshments, but sadly I'm without anything suitable on hand," he smiled at this.

Jasper laughed, and replied – "Not hungry anyway, sir."

"Yeah, Bella either. She tell you she stopped eating? Ugh. No offense to you, son – but mating to a vampire has it's draw backs. I can't imagine… I love to eat."

Jasper looked at me, askance. Confusion and concern swirling through our bond.

"Mated pairs acclimate to each other..." I explained, "In the last few years I've stopped eating, sleeping and as you've seen – we've gained each others powers. I'm also a match for you in strength, speed and endurance. I can turn my respiration and heart beat on and off – my nails and teeth are stronger and sharper; my eyes lighten and darken with my moods in addition to the sometimes irritating thunder and lightning that also accompany my mood swings... and I'm - ah, shimmery now..."

I turned a little pink in my embarrassment, but Jasper radiated awe and adoration and took some of the sting out of my creepy radiance.

There was a pause, like none of us knew quite what to say... before my father picked up the conversational ball.

"And she stopped aging a little over 9 months ago..." He looked meaningfully at Jasper...

I couldn't for the life of me figure out where he was going with that.

"Right. Lots of changes in the last few years..." I dragged out, "Anyway, what are your plans? I'd like to stay here for at least the next week or so, so I can finish my finals and graduate high school officially. And my Dad was planning to leave the force then, too. We were going to travel to look for you... but since that's no longer necessary, I thought we might take a vacation instead? We already bought tickets to Houston, but we can exchange them and pick somewhere else."

A flash of shock and disbelief coursed over my senses.

"You were going to Houston, knowing I might still be trapped with Maria? With only your father for back up?"

I nodded, wondering why that was so unbelievable.

"Yeah. Turns out I have very little to fear from vampires with my abilities and my father is equally, if differently, gifted. And I have a mental shield, all Fae do. Offing her would have been child's play – especially with my Dad there to help. Tell me you would have done otherwise if it was me trapped there in servitude, even without my advantages."

Jasper was shaking his head, even as his emotional signature agreed.

"You knew there was more at stake than just my servitude. A plan like that could have backfired..." he argued.

"Except that I visited you almost a hundred times at Maria's camp. You'd have felt the pull, and we would have made a plan together... finding you was my priority. If I'd have had the advantage of my powers and my father's assistance, I would have killed her for you years ago. It was only recently that I felt confident enough to go that route. And honestly, I was beginning to worry that you had to have been detained in some fashion in order to not be here with me. You knew I was in Forks this whole time..."

Jasper's pain and denial whipped through me seconds before he admitted, "Actually, I didn't. You told me that when I was a human, and those memories aren't very clear after the change into a vampire. I actually remembered you saying, 'I live in the top corner of the map.' An oversight that Alice capitalized on when she sought to keep us apart... it wasn't until I pulled out the Fork's High sweatshirt you gave me that the memory came back. And that was only 2 days ago. I've been touring the region for the last 3 years... searching every small town along the way. At Alice and Edward's urging."

I winced - understanding, anger and sadness swirling between us.

"But to answer your previous question. No, I have no plans beyond staying with you. I joined the Cullen Coven fifty years ago, that was the group you saw me with this morning, but after I punish Edward for his part in Alice's machinations – our association will be over. I'm more than ready to move on with you," he gave me a smile, and then remembering my father's presence, turned in his seat and tacked on, "and Charlie, of course."

My Dad laughed, loudly - "No need to include me, son. I'll be around, but I have no intention of becoming a third wheel to the newly mated. Or at least newly reunited. No, I'm ready to leave Forks and assume my true form. I only stayed here to give Bella a normal childhood. Now that she's grown, I think I'll tour Europe again, actually. Maybe look for some other Fae in the homeland... You two are more than welcome to join me, of course – in a couple decades when you're weary of each other's company."

"True form?" Jasper asked curiously.

My father's face seemed to melt, his early forties persona fading into a shockingly handsome 18 year old.

Yeah, my Dad was eternally 18 too. How weird was that shit?

And, unfortunately enough – this ability to cloak himself and age as a human, was a gift he hadn't passed on to me...

Fucking A.

I wasn't too disappointed, though. I didn't really crave permenance, so the nomadic lifestyle I would be forced to lead due to my timeless face – wasn't one I minded having.

Charlie on the other hand, loved that he could stay for decades in the same place, aging and having human friends and actual jobs, etc.

Not me. I planned to use my time travel to make myself the wealthiest person in existence. Maybe pop aboard the sinking Titanic and practice my ability to remain indefinitely without oxygen.

Good times.

That's right – Bella Swan, Time Traveling Burglar.

We all have to have aspirations...

Jasper was looking at me speculatively, so I went ahead and shook my head 'no', knowing somehow what he was asking.

He shrugged.

We were totally perfect for each other.

My Dad started rambling about a flat he'd been looking at in Dublin when I tuned him out.

And started picturing Jasper naked to keep myself entertained... and because I really wanted to see Jasper naked.

He smirked and poked me in the side, so it must have been obvious – by the silly smile and lecherous oogling he was being subjected to.

My Dad must have caught on to the fact that we weren't listening anymore, because he excused himself with the weak story that he'd planned to check in at the station randomly this morning to make sure his new receptionist was "keeping it professional."

Whatever that means.

I barely waited for the door to click shut behind him before I dragged Jasper off the couch and up the stairs to my room.

We barely made it inside before we turned and simultaneously attacked each other.

The lust and desire we'd been feeling earlier was amplified by the knowledge that we were certain not to be interrupted for several hours...

And per his request, had an actual bed to use.

Kissing Jasper was an activity I would participate in eagerly for the rest of time. It was somehow a full body experience with him. I felt his hard muscles pressed against me, his soft lips were rubbing erotically against mine, his perfect taste overwhelming my taste buds, dexterous hands roamed my body, alternately removing my clothing and caressing the exposed skin, his emotions added the extra touch though – feeling his love, desire and adoration shower over me – made me equal parts elated and undeserving.

But the good kind of undeserving – like a Cinderella moment. This wholly undeserved happiness was what Cindy felt when the Prince proposed, knowing she was a maid.

Shocked pleasure.

Jasper could feel me, of course – and his amusement skittered over my nerves in another perfect caress.

He was melting me from the inside out.

The love I felt for him poured out of me, a warm river of sensation I could feel reflected right back.

I clutched him closer, wrapping my limbs around him tighter - needing the reassurance that he was really here.

It felt surreal. Jasper here in my bedroom, the same room I'd spent so many years thinking, planning and waiting for him in.

I could hardly reconcile the events of the day.

The wait was over. Nothing would ever separate us again.

We were about to live happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
